Frozen Hearts of Ruin
by Whitetorch
Summary: Its dark... Its cold... Blindness set in on the young blonde as he was left for dead with a poisoned cut across his eyes. The ANBU patrol found the body of the boy and swiftly brought the boy to the hospital, but it wasn't soon enough for him to heal completely. Leaving the six year old in his permanent darkness, will he ever find a light?


-/A/N/-

Hello peoples! Another one of my stories, this was just a simple idea I woke up with and decided to right, so anyways, R&R

Disclamer-thingy: I own Nothing! Huzzah!

_Its dark..._

_Its cold..._

_Why can't I see..._

"I can't see!" cried Naruto sitting up from his bed, quickly placing his hands over his eyes feeling the cloth that covered them. Quickly pulling the cloth off to see if the nightmare was false, but fate was not shining that day, the darkness was true. A doctor quickly entered the room that the young boy was in, attempting to calm the panic attack the young boy was having. After a few restless minutes the door opened once more to greet the leader of the village, "Are you alright, Naruto?" the man asked, "Jiji?" the blonde turned to greet the newcomer, "is that you?"

"Yes its me Naruto," he walked over to sit on the bed to look at the boy's face, a deep scar ran across both of his eyes, "do you think you can open your eyes Naruto? we need to know if we have a chance of fixing this for you." the boy nodded and did as instructed revealing the two innocent ocean blue orbs, but the pupils were faded grey and scared over, "_It was as I feared the blade was poisoned_" taking a deep breath, he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder "I'm sorry Naruto, I am afraid there is no way to fix this." the boy simply lowered his head and nodded, "well, since you're finally awake and the rest of your body is healed would you like to go get some ramen?" Naruto smiled at the thought and nodded once more, with a smile the Hokage picked up the young boy and put him on his back.

The curtains of the ramen shop parted, "Welcome!" said the main chef, Teuchi, "Ah, Hokage-sama, welcome!" going back down to start working on getting noodles ready he noticed the young blonde on his back, "Oh Naruto! Welcome back, we missed you the past two weeks." he said with a smile but it quickly faded once he noticed Naruto's face, "_I was out for a week? I've never been out so long._" frown spreading across his face, but quickly changed back upon hearing the other voice entering the shop, "Welcome back Naruto!" the young waitress said to the blonde, "The usual?" she asked, which was followed by a nod from the young boy, smiling down to him, she moved to prepare the dishes for him with her father. "So Naruto, due to your new condition I'm going to have one of my subordinates take care of you for a while before you can be on your own again, does that sound fine to you?" the boy looked up to his grandfather figure with a smile, "Sure thing Jiji!" but his train of thoughts were interrupted when a heavenly bowl was placed in front of him reaching forwards he stopped when he realized he couldn't see, also making it hard to eat with chopsticks, which he could not find either. "Uh, Jiji?" Hiruzen looked down at the young boy, "What is it Naruto?" he asked with a soft tone, "I can't see..." he said while pointing to where he smelled the bowl, "Oh..." with a smile he looked up to the young girl who was waiting at the counter watching the interaction.

Ayame was quickly saddened when she hear the news was true, "_Poor Naruto_" but he attention was grabbed by the Hokage, "Ayame-chan, do you mind helping out Naruto this one time, with a smile she walked around the counter to sit down next to the boy, picking up the chopsticks she grabbed some noodles and began to help the boy. Some minutes later the Hokage placed the money on the table, "Come on Naruto, Lets head to my office." he said grabbing Naruto's hand the two walked off towards the Hokage tower

Entering the office, Hiruzen placed Naruto on the couch in the room and left him there to go move over to his desk, "Inu, report." Out of nowhere a ANBU with a dog mask and gravity defying silver hair appeared in front of the desk, "Hokage-sama?" the ANBU asked, "I have a mission for you," he said pointing over to the young boy sitting on the couch, "Naruto here was attacked a few nights ago on his 7th birthday, they slashed a poisoned blade across his eyes and it resulted in the loss of his sight, the mission will last until he joins the academy. It will be classified as a B-rank and will be with continuous pay." The ANBU took a moment to think about the offer, he had just been through a long string of A and S ranked missions so he felt as if he needed a break, but for a year and a half seemed a bit longer than normal. "I accept." He decided, "Very well, until the the academy starts you will be taking care of young Naruto here, you will be given money for basic necessities for him. In addition, you will be going as your identity and not as an ANBU so you may take off your mask." Following his orders he removed his dog mask and placed it on his belt, showing off a Konoha hia-ate that covered his left eye and a mask that covered his lower face. "Naruto, this man will be taking care of you until you enter into the academy." Naruto turned to face the man who smelled of dogs, he greeted him with a smile, "Hello mister, thanks for taking care of me" he said as he bowed to the man, "No need to be so formal, Naruto, you may call me Kakashi." with an eye-smile he walked over to the young boy, "come, lets go to our new apartment." he grabbed the hand of the blind boy to lead him towards their new apartment.

It was located in a shinobi apartment complex, so no more civilians could get in the way of the poor boy, and the shinobi understood that this boy was no 'demon' the rest of the people in the village thought of him. His life was finally getting better, or so he thought...

One week later, at five in the morning a sleeping blonde was once again awoken by a vicious yell echoing through the apartment, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" followed by a loud crash onto the floor as the Green Beast of Konoha came crashing through the window, "YOSH! GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL ETERNAL RIVAL AND YOUNG COMPANION! LET US START OUR YOUTHFUL DAY BY RUNNING 20 LAPS OF KONOHA!" Naruto walked along the wall of the house to enter the living room where Gai entered, "Good morning Gai, I'll join you if its only 2 laps today, yesterday's 4 is still sore on my legs." Gai found the compromise acceptable, "YOSH, LET US BEGIN OUR YOUTHFUL MORNING" Naruto made his way back to his bedroom to put on some workout clothes, some ninja grade pants and a sleeveless shirt with a mask - just like Kakashi's undershirt. Walking back into the living room Naruto heard Gai already doing his one-handed pushups, putting his hand out to have help guiding his way out of the apartment complex Naruto and Gai began their run around Konoha side by side.

At noon, followed by Gai's warm-up, Naruto got back to the house and he and Kakashi made their lunch before continuing on with a couple more hours of doing nothing, "Hey Kakashi? Is there anything you can teach me before I go into the academy?" The older silver-haired man turned away from his Icha-Icha to look at the young blonde who was lying on the couch, "Hmm, I guess I could teach you some chakra control exercises." The blonde turned to face Kakashi, "Chakra control exercises, why would you need to do that?" letting out a small chuckle, Kakashi began his explanation, "The reason why you do these exercises is quite simply to gain more control over your chakra. The more control you have, the easier it is to perform Jutsus." a smile lit across the young boys face, "Cool! So what do I have to do?" Kakashi put down his book to go over to the window and picked up a leaf, "The easiest one is called Leaf Concentration. You have to take this leaf and make it hold onto your forehead with only your chakra." Naruto put his hand out for the leaf and Kakashi placed it in his hand, "I'll get this down in no time!"

Two months later, every single day Naruto was woken up by Gai and they did their morning workout. Today, Gai finally gave Naruto some training weights to where when they did their workout. The weights were not that heavy because he was too young to be using heavier ones, there were just enough to keep Naruto growing. After Lunch with Kakashi Naruto finally managed to balance the leaf on his head for an hour, proving that he had decent chakra control, enough to move onto the next exercise, tree climbing. The two made their way outside to the small garden behind the building where there were a few trees for them to practices the exercise, "For this one you have to be able to climb the tree using only your feet," Naruto walked over to the tree where Kakashi was he placed a foot on the tree and began to channel Chakra into his feet, slowly making sure he was using the right amount he slowly made his way up the tree. "Nice Job, now similar to the last one, to complete this one, you have to be able to stay on the tree for an hour." Naruto nodded and focused on his chakra in his feet. After a few minutes Naruto began to realize he could feel rest of the tree and the Chakra moving through it, and it felt like he could see the tree but only the color being a faint blue glow. Focusing on feeling his chakra in the tree a more clear image of the tree slowly started to appear. With a smile lighting across his face in excitement he forgot to keep paying attention to staying on the tree and quickly fell to the ground but as he lost contact with the tree it slowly became more of a blur and dimmed a decent amount. Placing a hand onto the tree and channeling a little bit of chakra through it the image of the tree and some of the ground around it slowly came back into focus, focusing on the ground more he noticed all the blades of grass and the slowly extending field of vision in all directions around him. But then something happened that he least expected, after three meters around him in every direction the vision faded out, but something came into his field of view: Kakashi. He could feel his Chakra flowing through him and his he could notice every detail of his body. A smile grew across the boy's face as he turned to his approaching company, "Hey Kakashi, I figured out something really cool!" Kakashi's eye widened when Naruto turned to face him, "_I was suppressing my Chakra how did he see me?_" "Oh, pray tell, what did you find out?" Naruto laughed a bit at the man, "I can see everything!" Kakashi simply cocked his head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean?" he asked the young boy, "I can see everything around me with my Chakra!" Kakashi's eye somehow widened even more from before, "_Is Naruto a Chakra sensor?_" "So what can you see around you?" he asked, "Everything! I can see all the blades of grass and the flies that are hovering around but after a little bit it gets blurry and I can't see anymore." The man simply stared at him trying to figure out what was going on, "_This isn't a Chakra sensor, he can use the Chakra in the air and feel everything around him. We have to keep this hidden._" "Alright Naruto, this might be a special ability of your own because I've never hear of anything like that before, maybe its a bloodline, but since this is rather special and new we should keep it a secret." Naruto looked up at the man with a confused expression, "Why would I hide it?" asked the boy, "Because there are people who would try and use you, and we don't want that to happen so lets just keep it a secret, ok?" The boy nodded, "Alright, lets head back inside for the day."

As the months went by, Naruto slowly began to grow some more due to finally eating healthy instead of ramen every day, he and Gai also began to improve their morning routine by a lot, what was once running around Konoha two times quickly became twenty laps, followed by many other physical activities, after coming back, Naruto made lunch for him and Kakashi since he can use his 'Shouka-me' as they dubbed it, to cook properly. After lunch, Naruto spent most of his time practicing Goken katas while he was on the side of a tree and meditating to further train in his 'Shouka-me'. Currently, he can see within a five meter radius when running around and not paying attention, a seven meter radius when focusing, and up to ten meters when meditating. All of this training continued all the way until he finally joined the academy, which was also the day that Kakashi's mission ended, so while he still lived with Naruto in their apartment, Kakashi would occasionally be out on missions, which left a lot of free time for Naruto to practice more, but before Kakashi left, he gave Naruto some good advice, "Deception is a Ninja's greatest ally, use it well."

On the first day of classes the clan heirs got mostly put together in the same class, with the teachers Iruka Umino and Mizuki. The students quickly found their way around to seating in groups, when the door opened to the spiky blonde entering the room, some of the children were warned not to associate with the boy, others were indifferent. His hair was covered his eyes and a mask covered the lower half of his face, he wore black shinobi pants and sandals, a fishnet shirt covered his upper body with a open dark grey vest, a burnt-orange sash across his waist. Gaining a few looks from the class, he ignored them and made his way to an open seat which happens to be next to the Uchiha heir. Sitting down and assuming a meditative state waiting for the class to start, he was interrupted by the door slamming open as two girls made their way into the room, one with bubble-gum pink hair and the other was a light blonde, the pinkette was screeching about how she won the race so she proceeded to move towards the Uchiha and Naruto, "Hey blondy, you're in my seat." Noticing that he was being talked to, he studied the person next to him without moving, she had hair that went down to her mid back and a dress her thighs with shorts underneath. "I do believe I was sitting here first." replied Naruto, not even bothering to turn to the girl. Quickly getting annoyed from the new kid taking her spot next to her precious Sasuke, she was about to hit the blonde when Iruka got the class's attention to start. Sakura gave her attempt up to sit next to Sasuke and moved to another seat. Sasuke turned his attention to the boy sitting next to him, "What's your name?" he asked the blonde, "It's polite to give your name before asking others of theirs." said the blonde, "Uchiha Sasuke." said the boy in reply, "Uzumaki Naruto, pleasure." he said holding out his hand in a greeting. Taking up the greeting, the two shook hands, "I have a deal for you, I take up the seat next to you, so you don't have to deal with fangirls and we don't bother each other." Sasuke smirked, "_This kid could be a good ally_" "Sure." The blonde nodded and quickly went back into his meditative pose. Ignoring whatever the teacher was writing because he couldn't even see it.

After the first hour of class passes, Naruto fell into a meditation induced sleep, but Iruka noticed this and chucked a chalk at the boy, waking him up, "Pay attention!" Naruto turned to face the teacher, "I was paying attention." replied the blonde, "_Paying attention my ass, his eyes arn't even open!_" "How can you be paying attention when your eyes are not even open." Naruto sighed, figures that the teacher would not look at his disability, no one ever cared for the boy except for a few shinobi, Gai, and Kakashi. "It would not make a difference if they were open." replied the blonde. "Why would that be so?" Iruka asked, "_What is he talking about?_" "My eyes don't do anything." replied the blonde, waving his hand infront of his head, "I'm blind." That single statement quickly put gasps into most of the people in the room, while whispers were heard around the room "He's blind? He can't become a Shinobi like that." and "He should just quit not." were most of the ones going around. Iruka realized his mistake and felt terrible, "Oh, I'm sorry." Quickly regaining the class's attention he dismissed them early for lunch.

Sitting underneath a tree in the courtyard, the blonde opened his lunch that he made for the day and began to dig in. He was quietly eating when he was interrupted by some of the other no-named kids in the class, "Can I help you?" the blond asked. "Yeah, say hello to my fist!" said one of the people in the front as he brought his fist down to the blind boy, thinking he could beat him easily, but was quickly proven wrong when the blonde's free hand caught the fist, "Its rude to interrupt someone when they are eating." he said while holding the boys fist, "Now if you'll excuse me I would like to finish my lunch." Letting go of the boy's hand he resumed eating. Getting frustrated that his punch was blocked, he moved in again for a kick but it was once again blocked by the boy, "I thought I asked to be left alone?" Naruto then felt the time of the clock on the wall, "_Oh, lunch is almost over anyways_." packing up his lunch he made his way back inside but was blocked at the door by Sasuke, "Fight me." he ordered. "I thought we made a deal, Uchiha-san. Also, its not quite a feat to be able to beat a blind person." Sasuke's arrogance got the better of him, "I bet you're just faking it, I saw you catch that boy's punch and kick." he said while making a grab for Naruto's face. Not expecting the move, Naruto failed to retaliate and Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hair to force his eye's open. Onyx eyes soon faced the Ocean blue orbs of the blonde, only for the grey pupils to stare lifelessly back at him, "Satisfied?" Naruto asked as he pushed the Uchiha's hands away, "Sorry." replied Sasuke as he turned his back and made his way inside, followed by the quiet blonde.

Three years quickly passed, Naruto was mostly left alone and he barely tried in the class, but just enough that he could peacefully pass without any problems, the day of the final exams came and Naruto put on his new mask that Kakashi got for him to start his shinobi career, it was a fox ANBU-style mask but the only difference was that the eyes had no holes to look through. putting on his mask, he made his way out of the apartment to the academy, today was the day that he would finally graduate and he could actually use some of his skills that he has learned throughout the years, and most importantly, his senbon, which were his favorite weapon to use. Opening the door to the classroom and making his way to his usual seat next to the Uchiha, but not without receiving a few looks from his fellow classmates about his new mask. "What are you doing here dobe, you should just leave its not like you can become a blind ninja!" shouted Kiba, his complaint fell on deaf ears as Naruto simply continued his way to his seat. Soon after, the doors flew open to the usual scene of Sakura and Ino fighting their way to class to see who would get to sit next to their Sasuke-kun. But, like every other day the past years, they were denied once again by Naruto already sitting in their seat, "Good thing he'll be gone after today, no way is he going to graduate." Sasuke turned to study the mask of the blonde, "What's with the mask Naruto?" he asked, genuinely curious about it. "A graduation gift from a friend." all he got in reply was a grunt at that statement, "_He's confident, I wonder if he'll actually try today_" thought Sasuke as he turned his attention to Iruka who was gathering the students, "All you have to do to earn your hia-ate today is perform three jutsus: kimawari, henge, and a bunshin." he announced as he began to read down the list of names, "_Naruto can't perform a bunshin for his life, I wonder what he's going to do_" Sasuke watched Naruto move up to the front of the room, "Alright Naruto, show us a Henge." Naruto nodded and held up a one hand seal before turning into a perfect copy of the Yondaime, and turning back to himself. "_Interesting choice to say the least, and he used only one hand for the hand seal._" writing down his notes he asked the boy to perform a kimawari, nodding once more he replaced himself with and unsuspecting Sasuke before switching a second time to move back in place, earning a couple laughs from the other boys in the class and a few glares from the girls. "Good, now all you need to do is a bunshin." Iruka said with a smile, holding up on hand in a hand seal he began to concentrate for a moment, but then stopped and looked at the teacher assistant, "Mizuki-sensei, I would prefer if you did not tamper with my results" announced Naruto as the pulled a seal off from his back. "_Thats a chakra suppression seal!_" Iruka turned to look at Mizuki and noticed the dangerous look in his eyes, "Mizuki, please excuse yourself, I will speak to you with the Hokage later." Iruka said while watching the man leave the room, "now Naruto I believe you were going to show us a Bunshin." he nodded but then switched his hand seal to a cross shape, "Kage-bunshin no jutsu" he said as six clones came into existence next to him, "_Kage bunshin? But thats a Jounin-level technique_" "Naruto, where did you learn that?" Iruka asked, "from a friend." Naruto replied in a monotone voice. "Very well, you may take a hia-ate." he said, Naruto grabbed one of and tied it around his neck, just below his mask. Taking his seat, Naruto waited for the rest of the class to finish before leaving and heading towards the Hokage tower. Entering the building he noticed Mizuki was leaving the building from a back entrance at a fast pace, holding onto a large scroll. Thinking something was happening, the newly minted genin was quickly on the pursuit and gaining fast. Upon catching up to Mizuki, Naruto threw a few senbon to immobilize his target. Jumping over and landing next to the fallen body of his former sensei, Mizuki started laughing, "Its the demon brat! Ha, now I can just kill you and bring back your body with the scroll and I'll become a hero." Ignoring the rant, Naruto slowly made his way over to the body of Mizuki, "I bet you don't even know why they call you a demon! Its because 12 years ago the Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyuubi, instead they took you and sealed it in you! You're simply the Kyuubi in human form!" Naruto stopped upon hearing those words, causing Mizuki to grin, "Now just stay where you are so I can finish what the Yondaime started!" pulling out the senbon from his legs, Mizuki charged Naruto with a Kunai, swinging madly at the boy but all he hit was an after-image as Naruto plunged two senbon into Mizuki's spine and jugular, killing him instantly. "I know" was all that Naruto said as he watched the body fall and moved over to pick up the scroll. With the body of his former sensei over his shoulder and the scroll in his arms, Naruto quickly made his way back to the Hokage's tower.

Hiruzen was enjoying his copy of Icha-Icha when the doors of his office bursted open from one of the tower guards, "Hokage-sama, the scroll of sealing has been taken!" shouted the guard, quickly dropping the book, the old man made a motion with his hand and instantly he was in front of eight ANBU operatives. "You are to find this traitor and bring him into custody, dis-" he was cut off by the doors of the office opening to Naruto holding the body of Mizuki over his shoulder and the scroll in his arms, "No need for that Jiji, already taken care of." Naruto dropped the body to the floor and brought the scroll over to the desk, "May I ask why you brought in one of my ninja dead along with the scroll?" Naruto nodded and began his formal report of the evening, and stating how Mizuki broke the Sandaime's law so he took it upon himself as a shinobi of Konoha to execute him. Hiruzen was saddened by the way Naruto easily killed the man, but decided to push it off until a later time to discuss it. "A congratulations is in order then, Naruto, this was originally going to be an A-ranked mission assigned to these ANBU, but since you completed it, it will be put under your name." Naruto nodded as Hiruzen dismissed the ANBU so he could talk with Naruto, "So there is another congratulations is order, I see Kakashi has already given you his gift to you for graduation, so here is mine." the Sandaime pulled out a three sets of high quality senbon for the young boy. Naruto took off his mask to show his grandfather figure his bright smile, "Thanks Jiji!" he jumped over the desk and gave the Sandaime a hug, "Hey Jiji, I was wondering if you could help me with something," The old man looked down at the young boy, "What is it?" Putting on a smile, he asked, "I was wondering if I could find out my affinity." Putting a hand to his chin in deep thought, "_He has progressed a lot, I suppose it is fine. But he must keep this from showing to his teammates._" "Alright, but you this is just for you, and don't go bragging this out to everyone." reaching into his desk he pulled out a small square piece of paper, "Channel your chakra through this paper, if it is fire, the paper will ignite and turn to ash. If it is wind, the paper will split in two. If it is lightning, the paper will it is earth, the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. If it is water, the paper will become wet/damp." Naruto nodded and picked up the paper. As soon as he channeled his chakra into the paper it shredded into a many small bits which all ignited into white flames. At this point, the three ANBU were picking up their jaws from the floor and the Sandaime was recovering from a sudden heart attack, "_That is something I have never thought I would see again, Shakuton._" "Jiji, what just happened?" clearing his throat he decided to tell the young boy, "It seems you have a long lost ability, Shakuton, the scorch release, I believe it manifested because you have an unbelievably strong affinity to wind and fire." Naruto's grin grew to a point where even Anko would be impressed, "Thats so cool! So what does it do?" standing up and walking over to a bookshelf, the Hokage pulled out an old book, "a simple Shakuton jutsu can create heat that would rival that of a Katon master." flipping through the pages he found an entry in the book, about the appearance of Shakuton in the First Shinobi World War. Placing the book back into the shelf he turned back to the boy, "I will attempt to find some jutsus for you to learn, but you must prove yourself before I will give them to you." Agreeing to the terms, Naruto left the Hokage tower and headed back to his apartment, "_I gotta tell Kakashi about this!_" placing his mask back onto his face Naruto ran across the houses in the moonlight towards his home.

-/ A/N /-

Fun stuff, I woke up this morning wanting to write this so I decided to do it, this will be slowly updated as I want to focus more on my other story, but I'll updated maybe once or twice every two weeks, depending.

じゃね～


End file.
